nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Nitro Type history/2018
2018 January *January 2: The 2017 Xmaxx Event ends. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/129/wrapping-up-our-sweetest-event-yet- *January 10: Season 10 begins. February *February 14: **Season 10 ends. **A spring event is announced. *February 18: Season 11 begins. *February 19: TheRedBaron becomes Nitro Type's community manager. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/130/you-ll-like-this-guy-- March *March 9: The admins accidentally started the spring event early. More info here. *March 12: A news post is created officially confirming the spring fever event. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/132/we--ve-got-some-egg-citing-news-for-ya- *March 15: The 2018 Spring Fever Event begins. The Teggsla, Egg Beater, Eggcedes, and Egg Hauler are released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/133/the-spring-fever-event-is-on- *March 24: iloveshoes2 becomes the first person to reach 200,000 races. https://nitro-type.fandom.com/f/p/3213667579462054411 *March 31: Season 11 ends. April *April 1: The 2018 Spring Fever Event ends. *April 5: **TheRedBaron conducts the first of the Monthly Team Interviews with TECT. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/136/meet-team-tect **Season 12 begins. *April 10: The Mercedex GT 20.0 is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/137/iloveshoes2-breaks-another-record-200-000-races- *April 30: **Season 12 ends, beginning SSH's long 10-season win streak and ending NTA's 8-season win streak. **A PAC-sponsored event is announced. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/139/nitro-type-just-got-real- May *May 1: The admins accidentally start the PAC Event. *May 3: The 2018 PAC Event begins. The Rocky Roo is released. *May 4: Season 13 begins. *May 5: VFC is created by Tyrant. *May 9: RCWS receives a team interview from TheRedBaron. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/142/meet-team-rcws- *May 10: The NitroPAC is released, and May The Fourth is deactivated. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/141/pac-event-2018-new-car- *May 18: The PAC Event ends, as well as Season 13. *May 23: Season 14 begins. *May 24: VFC gets forcefully disbanded by TheRedBaron (TheCorndog had him disband the team) due to it being named "Vielle Fan Club" with "vielle" being considered an "offensive" term by NT. *May 31: The General Beauregard gets replaced by the Ponce de Leon. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/144/brand-new-achievement-car- June *June 15: Season 14 ends. *June 22: **The 2018 Surf n' Turf event begins. The Matchbox, Lucky Number 7, Easy Breezy, and HoverJet 5000 Mk. 3 are released, and the Summer Classic, '41 Woodie Deluxx, and Six Four are re-released. **Season 15 begins. *June 24: Rrraptor ties Sean Wrona's high speed of 212 WPM, and, by extension, ties the record for the highest speed obtained on the site without cheating. *June 27: Wildflower becomes the first person to complete 250,000 races. *June 29: The Y.A.C.H.T. is re-released, and it becomes required to claim an achievement after earning it to receive the reward. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/148/surf-n--turf-update-a-new-way-to-collect-achievements- July *July 4: The Golden Breeze is released. *July 20: The 2018 Surf n' Turf Event ends. *July 23: Rrraptor breaks the record for highest speed ever obtained on Nitro Type, with 221 WPM. *July 24: Season 16 begins. *July 27: SSH receives a team interview from TheRedBaron. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/151/closing-out-the-surf-n--turf August *August 17: Multiple NTA members switch to SSH. *August 19-22: TheRedBaron is fired due to what Travis implied to be laziness. *August 22-24: Multiple different users get either falsely flagged or banned for "Cheating". This was due to Jackie Markot, the fill-in support specialist for TheRedBaron, accidentally pressing a button on the cheater reports list.Antwarn.jpeg Bremiban.png Volatilewarn.png *August 28: Nitro Type 3.0 is officially announced. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/153/nitro-type-update- *August 31: Season 16 ends. September *September 6: The start date of the next season is changed from September 7 to September 14. *September 12: asssa123 becomes a moderator. *September 14: The 2018 Back 2 School Event begins. The B.U.S., S'cool B.U.S., AU-79, and The Underachiever are released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/158/back-2-school-2018-is-in-session- *September 15: The Back 2 School (2018) season begins. *September 26: The Overachiever is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/160/back-2-school-extra-credit-assignment- October *October 10: **The Back 2 School (2018) season ends. **The 2018 Back 2 School Event ends. **The title Three Commas Club is released. *October 12: Season 17 begins. *October 17: The title Three Commas Club is made unobtainable. *October 23: DV0RAK receives the achievement Be a Legend. *October 31: The first few screenshots of Nitro Type 3.0 are publicly shown on the news. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/162/night-of-the-garage November *November 4: KTTY is created by ayeyuhskuh. *November 21: **Season 17 ends. **The theme for the upcoming Xmaxx event is announced. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/163/xmaxx-2018-event-starts-december-1st- *November 30: **The 2018 Xmaxx Event begins. The Jolly RS is released, and the Rocket Sleigh, Dark Elf, and Buddy's Snowmorocket are re-released. The Shadow XMaxx Tree is also re-released, met by very mixed opinions. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/164/xmaxx-2018-event-is-here- **The achievements Volatile Momatile and Six Typists over Hawaii are created and given to volatile and asssa123, respectively. December *December 1: Season 18 begins. *December 4: The Jolly GTX LG is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/165/xmaxx-2018--jolly-gtx-lg- *December 6: The Goldray and Can hav nt g0ld plx? are released, The Golden Gift and Gilded Xxpress are released, and it is announced that nitro selling would soon be removed as well as leaderboard titles for seasons. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/166/xmaxx-2018--a-gift-for-gold-members--feature-update-news- *December 8: The Wraptor is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/167/xmaxx-2018--the-wraptor- *December 11: Travis' Truck is created and Travis gives it to himself. *December 12: **The Wraptor GG is released. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/168/xmaxx-2018--the-wraptor-gg- **Travis patches the guest racing method that had been used by many racers on team KTTY. He begins to work on a feature as compensation for competitive players whose typing speed is above 100 WPM. *December 14: **The Silent Knight is released, along with the song "I Need Gold". https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/169/xmaxx-2018--final-update- ** In higher WPM zones, the load time for Bots is decreased significantly. ** A glitch occurs in which the number of people using the site was so high, some of Nitro Type's backup servers reverted to older versions, causing the summer event theme to show up instead of the Xmaxx event. https://i.gyazo.com/c5922ccb2083f03f0a34c5588a78dd70.png *December 28: **The NT Gold car is created. **Galaxied completes a 4,000 race session to take #3 on the session Hall of Fame. *December 31: Season 18 ends. Unknown dates *Unknown date in May-July 2018: If one is gifted gold, a pop-up begins to show in their garage who gave them gold. *Unknown date in June 2018: Wildflower completes a 3,501 race session to become #3 on the session Hall of Fame. *Unknown date in August 2018: anT completes a 3,777 race session to gain #3 on the session Hall of Fame. *Unknown date in October 2018: Nitro Type surpasses 1 billion total races. https://www.nitrotype.com/news/read/161/nitro-type-has-reached-1-000-000-000-races- *Unknown date in December 2018: The news commenting requirements get moved from level 20 to level 40, and the cooldown between posting comments gets changed from 15 minutes to 20 minutes. *Unknown date in December 2018: Nitro Type surpasses 3 million total races completed in one day. *Unknown date in December 2018: Travis patches a glitch that allowed people to exceed the friend limit, however, in compensation, he makes it so that Gold Members can send cash to people who are not their friends. Category:Basic Game Information